It commonly occurs that a workman, when using hand-held tools, will find it necessary to store one of these tools while using another, and this, without the necessity of shrouding or otherwise covering what can be a razor-sharp cutting edge of the first-mentioned tool.
This commonly occurs in the trades of window cleaning, floor maintenance and the like, where the workman will find it necessary to use a relatively broad sharp-edged tool for the swift completion of an initial cleaning step, to be followed by, if necessary, a fine cleaning step requiring the use of a different sharp-edged tool. The speed of completion of the respective cleaning steps demands that at least the first-mentioned tool be made immediately available to the workman with its sharp edge exposed. This, however, poses safety problems in that the relatively broad sharp-edged cutting tool can be only supported on the workman's belt with the shank of the tool held in a loop or holster on the workman's belt, and, with the sharp edge of the tool openly exposed upwardly. In that position, the sharp edge is exposed to the worker's hands, arms, and body, and, it can inflict an injury to the workman upon movement of the workman's hands, arm, and body.